


The Bug In His Ear

by JCF



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Don’t copy to another site, M/M, Summer, Summer 2019 221B Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-08 17:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19475422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCF/pseuds/JCF
Summary: There's a mosquito in the bedroom. And it won't leave Sherlock alone.





	The Bug In His Ear

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Cdelbridge's 221B (Summer 2019 221B Challenge).
> 
> Work is un-beta'ed. Any and all mistakes are mine.

_Bzzzzz._

Sherlock’s eyes snapped open.

_Bzzzzz._

Left ear, high pitched, frantic. Mosquito.

But, he couldn’t see it. He couldn’t see much of anything; it was the middle of the night.

Sherlock reached out, letting his arm fall where it may. It landed on what felt like John’s forehead. John’s sweaty forehead.

“John?”

“Ugh.” John removed Sherlock’s arm from his face. “What?”

“There’s a mosquito.”

“So? Swat it away.”

“I tried. It won’t leave. It just keeps buzzing in my ear.”

“So, kill it.”

“I can’t see it.”

John’s side of the bed bounced aggressively as John got up with a huff, turning the light on. He stood there, hands on his hips, looking at Sherlock with lidded eyes.

Sherlock admired how John’s chest shone in the lamplight and the shadows fell in just the right places. He smiled. Sometimes, humid nights were worth it.

“Where is it, Sherlock?”

 _Bzzzzz_.

“Somewhere near my ear.”

John went around to Sherlock’s side of the bed.

And the mosquito buzzed around to Sherlock’s face, brushing against his eyelashes. He flinched and pulled back. “Ah!”

“Hang on,” John spoke. “I see it.”

Then John went quiet. There was no movement for what felt like a long time.

“…John?”

_CLAP!_

Then silence.

Slowly, Sherlock turned to look at John.

“Did you get it?”

“I think so.”

_Bzzzzz._


End file.
